starcrossed
by jacobblackluverxxx
Summary: 17 year old jess Melbourn moves to forks with her dad. she's been broken since her mum died, but will meeting a pacific sexy werewolf change her life and feelings. how will she deal with the world shes going to be dragged into. LEMONS alert !
1. new girl in town

hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please give it ago.

i do not own any of the characters except for jessica melbourne and her dad, i created her :) but the rest belong to stephanie meyer :)

enjoys

**starcrossed**

i never thought i would be moving away, it just seems weird that we are not at home anymore.  
Forks is so different compared to my home in Florida, we always had nice weather, forks was all rain.  
my dad managed to get a job as a officer here in forks, which must be easier here than back home in florida.  
forks was a small town with a small population, which seemed to me like a good thing.  
"hey jess we are almost there, you excited?" i looked down and sighed "yeah, i guess" failing to look at his reaction, i just stared out of the car window.  
"hey, i knows its gonna be alot to get use to but were going to make this work, you and me pal, you in?" he looked at me and smiled, i couldnt help but smile back. he held is hand out for me, i huffed and slapped my hand to his.  
"thats my girl, now lets go and see if we can find our new house huh" he said excitidley.  
forks might be small but it had everything you need.  
shops, pub, hairdressers and a huge resteraunt that looked really fancy.  
the people walking the streets looked happy enough to, but i knew this is going to take some getting use to.  
"here we are sweetheart" he said pulling up to a white wooden house, it reminded me of our old house in florida "it,s just like the one back home, but abit smaller" i said getting out of the car not taking my eyes of the house "i know, well i thought you got to have something that reminds you of back home" he said stepping out the car.  
a painful memorie came to my mind "thanks, do you think mum would of liked it?" i asked, my mum died two years ago in a car accident, our family never been the same since, i could tell dad misses her to but he tries to be strong and if i must say hes doing a good job "darling your mum would love it and i think shes proud of me and you"  
he said pulling me into a hug, he gently kissed my forhead "i miss her dad" he cupped my chin and pulled it up so i was looking at him "i miss her to petal, but she would want us to be strong and thats what were going to do ,so lets go in and get our stuff unpacked, im thinking pizza for tea, i seen a pizza place just down the road" he said changing the mood "sounds cool" he swiftly kissed me on the forehead and made his way to the trunk, i grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it to the door, my dad was right behind me, he got the key out of his pocket and opened the door.  
the house was pretty basic a small hallway with two doors on either side and a staircase at the end "its perfect" i said happily "yeah and we got nicer couches" he said looking through the glass window of one of the side doors,  
"well i get to choose my room right?" i asked "sure,sure" i thanked him and made my way up the stairs, on the top of the landing i could see a cream walled coloured room with a double bed with purple bed sheets, "i found my room!"  
i shouted down the stairs to my dad, I couldn't help but notice that i had my own bathroom "yes!" i cheered i parked my suitcase by my door and went to sit on my new bed, it was really comfortable.  
"before you fall asleep why dont you get your stuff unpacked" my dad said standing in the doorway "ok,im just so tierd"  
he smiled "well you can sleep after you unpacked your stuff" i rolled my eyes at his nagging dad behavior, but he just grinned at me " well im going to do the same and then we will order pizza ok" before i could say ok he was gone , i turned and stared at my suitcase with a huff.

it took an hour and ten minutes for me to unpack and i ended up passing out on the floor, when i woke i noticed the time on my watch 10.00pm, i got up and made my way downstairs and my dad was sat at the table "hey, your awake" i wiped my eyes and smiled "yea,sorry i couldnt even remember falling asleep" he looked at me weirdly "its ok,pizzas on the side" i saw the box and opened it and the smell of pepperoni and cheese hit me, i picked a slice and took a bite, it didnt take me long to eat a couple slices.

it was now 10.34 and my eyes were struggling to stay open "im going to bed now dad, see you in the morning" i made my way out of the door "love you".

well theres the first chapter :)

Review


	2. new school and WOW Jacob black !

chapter 2, sorry the first chapter wasnt long but i thought you would like to meet Jacob black soon ;) he is sexy well review and enjoy :) xxxx -

it was a monday morning and i was to start my new school, its the start of the year, great,  
i thought id might as well make an effort to look nice on my first day.  
so i was wearing my best vest top and skinny jeans which i thought the top was too revealing, but i looked good in it so what the heck.  
i quickly brushed my long black hair and let my curls fall down to the middle of my back and put on some eyeliner and mascara.  
i made a quick look in the mirror, put on my cardi and made my way down stairs were my dad had breakfast ready.  
"morning sweetie" he said handing over a plate of toast, i sat down at the table "morning, thanks for the breakfast" he sat down at the table "no problem, you nervous" i tried not to be but i must say i am "kind of" i replied "youl be ok sweetie i promise, do you want me to drop you off?" he asked "ok, thnaks.

the drive there didnt seem to take long and i just sat there looking at the huge building "il be here to pick you up"  
the nerves set in now "ok, um thank you, see you later" i said stepping out of the car.  
i made my way to the gate and looked back to wave at my dad, but he was already gone. i felt sick because of my nerves, when i walked across the parking lot i could feel eyes on me but i just kept my head down and stared at the ground, i knew the door to the school was just a few strides away.

when i was about to open the door to go into the school i noticed three men leaning on the hood of a truck, they were really tall and had cropped short black hair and all had russet glowing skin, but one really stood out to me, he wore a black tight shirt and if i must say he was in shape, his muscles are huge, i looked at him for a long second but then he noticed, he looked at me intently, i felt the burning rising to my cheeks and quickly looked away and stepped inside, woh ive never been so embaressed but he was something to see, he was gorgeous, i just hope i dont see him again.

i made my way to what looked like reception "hey sweetie how can i help you" a young looking women asked "umm, im new here i was wandering do i come here first ?" i asked nervously "yes honey, your name?" i was relieved "jessica melbourne"  
she opened the draw next to her and pulled out a peice of paper "ok sweetie heres your time table and your locker combination and welcome to forks high school" she said with a smile on her face " thank you" i looked to see what lesson i have 'science' i walked down the hallway to find the room i had to go to, when i finally found it, the nerves started again, i took a deep breath and made my way into the classroom were the teacher looked at me and smiled "ahh you must be jessica,  
im mr green, nice to meet you" he shook my hand and i looked at the back of the room and on the back table ther sat the mysterious and gorgeous guy from the parking lot, i looked at him trying not to make it it obvious, the serious look he had when he looked at me in the parking lot was back, and i did not feel comfortable "right class, lets give a warm welcome to jessica, shes new so lets make her feel welcome, and angela will be your lab partner" he gestured to a beauiful girl with long shiney brown hair and light brown eyes, she wore a smart pair of glasses which suited her nicely "hey,im angela weber, but you can call me angie" i smiled and pulled out the seat next to her "hi, im jessica," she seemed nice enough "well jessica, hows your first day coming on?" part from embaressing my self earlier just great, i looked at the back of the room were he still was looking at me but drove mt attention back to angela "i had an embaressing start but part from that just fine, whos he ?" i said gesturing my head to the boy at the back of the room " oh him, thats jacob black, gorgeous isnt he" i hope he did not hear us talking about him "yeah he is" she turned to look at him "well i dont think he has a girlfriend" she said "well i dont think hel go for me" i laughed " why your really pretty, and i love your eyes, theyre so blue" she said examining my eyes "thanks".

all through that lesson, jacobs eyes kept fluttering to me, but the way he looked at me is like im am a strange never seen before speicies, which got me wandering why ?.  
i was at my locker to put some books back.

i shut my locker and started to walk down the hallway when suddenly my books came crashing to the floor, i bent down to pick them, "im sorry, let me help" two huge russet coloured hands came down and started to pick up my books, i looked up to see jacob holding my books in his hands, he was so big compared to me, but i found myself drawn into his black coloured eyes "thanks" i took the books of him "no problem, you know you should really watch were your going"i felt quite annoyed by his comment "yea, you obviously you werent looking were you were going either" he let out a faint laugh "yea,you no what, im going to be the nice guy and not let you take all the blame" oh so generous of him "well thanks" i said biting into my bottom lip "well bumper car, you better get to your next lesson, dont want a detention on your first day"  
he said with grin on his face, i tried hard not to smile at him "no dont want that" i said walking away slowly but jacob didnt move "nice to meet you,im jacob by the way" i turned around to face him "jessica" he was leaning on the lockers "well,see you around jessica" i smiled and started to walk to my next class. on my way there my mind was replaying what just happened and that carried on all through the lesson.

once the bell went it was lunchtime, when i got the canteen i saw angela on a table in the middle of the dining room. she saw me and gestured me over, i walked over quickly and sat down at the round table "hey, i heard about your little meeting with jacob black" wow things get around quick "yea he kinda like barged into me" i said smiling when a familliar husky voice started speaking "hey bumper car"  
Jacob joked but walked off suddenly with his two friends behind him, which i found quite odd "what was that about?" angela asked "oh, he called it me because i bumped into him" she giggled "thats kinda funny" i agreed and started on my lunch.

the end of the day came sooner than i thought and i was making my way across the parkinglot with angela "hey jessica!" shouted a husky voice , i turned to see who it was, i was surprised to see it was jacob "hey" i said smiling " hey umm, i wanted ask you, do you want to go to a party down la push at 9.00 tonight, angela can come too" i looked at angela, she smiled her amazing smile "yea sure, we'll be there" he smiled "cant wait, see you there" he winked and walked off, him winking should be illeagal, i watched him walk off, i noticed his friends mocking him "smooth jake, real smooth, oh jessica, cant wait" his friend said mockingly, which was funny.  
Jake punched him in the arm and turned to smile at me, his friends were still there roaring with laughter.  
"so do you want me to pick you up about 8, its an hours drive to la push" angela asked, i quickly took my attention off jacob and turned to angela "yea, ok then" i gave her my number and adress, and finaly i noticed my dad was parked there waiting for me, i opened the car door and hopped in he seat "i see you made some friends"he said "yea angela" i replied "what about that boy, is he interested?" he asked,i went red and a bit shocked at what he just said "no,dad hes just a guy i just talked to" i could tell by his facial expression he didnt believe me "ok, what about any other boys at school" i couldnt believe we were having this conversation "dad, you wanna talk about boys" i said with a weak laugh "well, a dad does like to know who his teenage daughter getting involved, plus your beautiful, some boys would do anything"i laughed "well dad no need to worry, i got plans tonight though with angela" he smiled "oh, ok where you going", i dont want to tell him im going to a party "umm going to angelas" he kept his eyes on the road "ok, well if your late in, the spare key is under the front door mat" so far so good, but i couldnt wait to see jacob again.

when i was and had cooked the tea i rushed up stairs to get ready, i couldnt figure out what to wear, i knew i wanted to make the most of myself.  
but then i had this short black puffy dress that i never worn before, i slipped it on and sorted it so it looked nice, and it did the jod of making my breasts look good, i figured id were my converseses, were i didnt want to tip off my dad for being to dressed up.  
i got the curling tongs on my hair, so my curls were more announced, i made my make up more darker too, i applied eyeliner on my top and bottom lids with a silvery eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss, and i was done and ready to go.

i searched for my long coat to wear infront of my dad until angela showed up. but i finally found it and put it on.

angelas car horn honked twice and i ran down the stairs "im going now dad" i shouted in the other to him " ok sweetie, have fun and remember, if your in late key is under the carpet" he shouted back "ok, love you, bye".  
i saw angela in her car and i was so excited, i got in the car and took my coat off "wow, you look stunning" she did too, she was wearing a short dark green dress and her hair wad dead straight and long which looked like she had extentions in, but i think it was her real hair, she did a really good job on her make up too "thanks, so do you" i said back to her, she smiled and put on some music "you ready for a good time tonight" she said whilst singing along to the music "yea i am" i hope jacob can help make this the best night out ever.

i had fun writing this, well the fun can really beging now, thats shes going to see jacob, what will happen

i need some ideas for later chapters so tell me readers, who and what would you like to see in future chapters

review please

xxx


	3. my first kiss went a little like this !

well shes at the party now , wit woo, what will happen,,,,please review and tell me what you would like to happen in the story

we arrived at la push in less than an hour, and i must admit i was nervous of seeing jacob.  
i could see the fire blazing on the beach and a group of people, i stepped out of the car into the dark shaded spot were we had parked.  
"get aload of the bass" angela said bobbing her head to the loud music blaring "yea, umm you ready to walk over" she smiled and linked her arm to mine "yea, lets go" we stepped onto the cool sand and made our way over "jess, your shaking, wait, is that... because of jacob being there" i felt my blood rush to my cheeks "oh my god your blushing, it is" she seemed shocked in a way but to tell you the truth i was nervous,  
really nervous "ok , its just hes so hot, and im a bit dazed over him i at the moment, but dont worry it will pass, its not like he feels the same way" she went silent , i looked at herand she flashed a smile at me "you dont know that" in a way shes right but i dont want to be the girl who gets her feelings hurt and crushed "i know but no one like him will go for someone like me" her eyes turned down and her breathing stopped for a second "jess, you are beautiful, i wish i had looks like you, you got everything that jacob would like in a girl, your cool long black hair, your icey blue eyes, you got an hourglass figure which boys love, so stop bringing yourself down, your beautiful" i took in everyword she said to heart and i couldnt speak, no one has ever told me that before "angie, your beautiful to, you know what i bet one of these boys never seen you dressed like this before and honey when they do, they will make a sticky mess in there boxers beleive me, so come on and lets have a good time"  
i took her hand we walked into the crowd of people, the heat of the bonfire made the air not so cold.  
i didnt know anyone here, and i couldnt see jacob. angela never left my side, but we finally found place to sit "hey angela you made it" it was one of the boys that was with jacob in the parking lot at school today, i noticed angela became really excited "hey embry, great party you got going" her cheeks were blaring red, he noticed and smiled "yea turned out good, were the fuck is jake, have you seen him" he said looking around, but then he realised i was there "ahh hey, jess right, the new girl"  
embry said surprisingly "yeah" i replied "well im embry,dude jakes gonna be so happy that you came..." when suddenly he was cut off by a unfamilliar voice "embry, why dont you go and get a drink for new girl here, hey im paul, your jess right, embry here wont shut up about you" i looked at embry, i felt sorry for him,i cant get over how alike all of these guys are, russet skin short black and whats with the muscles embrys face was lit up red "how cute, yes im jess" he eyed me up and down and wiggled his eyebrows "did jake invite you" he asked "umm yeah but i dont see him" i said searching around us "well, he best hurry up and find you, a pretty girl like you shouldnt be alone" it took me a minute to take in what he said, i found what he said flattering and creepy at the same time "im here jess, no need to worry" jakes husky voice appeard behind paul, i was relieved ,paul gave him an evil look, they looked ready to kill eachother " see around, gorgeous" i watched paul wink at me and walked away, jake was suddenly sat by me "sorry about him, are you ok" he asked with seriousness in his tone "yeah, just a bit frightened" i replied "well dont worry about him"  
i felt more comfortable now jacob was here "ok, so you live around here ?" i asked him "yea just a 10 minute walk through the woods" his eyes never left mine "cool" "so how you liking forks?" "its not as sunny like florida, but its peacful" i said with a bit of humor "hey angela do you want to dance"  
embry asked, her browns eyes lit up "umm sure" and he took her hand and made there way to the dance floor.  
"anyway, you moved here from florida?" "yeah" i couldnt get over how interested he seemed, "hey jake we need to talk to you" i looked and four boys and a girl were standing infront of of us "ok guys.. jess this is sam, jared, quil,seth and shes leah, and guys this is jess" i smiled "hey" they all said hey after each other "right jess il be back in a minute"  
i nodded and then i was on my own, which i never thought being on my own would affect me so much ,but, it did.  
memories of my mum came back to my head,the ache in my heart started back up. i feel like i could use sometime on my own i got up from the log i was sat at and made my way across the beach not wanting anyone to see me upset. the sky was a light blue and the sea looked black. when i was far enough away i found a large rock which i could sit on. it was peaceful and quiet, you could hardly hear the music, only the sound i could here was the air and the waves.  
"i miss you mum, so much, ... i wish you were here with me" i broke off in tears at the the end of my scentence, warm wet tears ran down my face i watched as they dripped off the tip of my cheeks onto my arm, the trees blew behind me sending a cool chill across my back, suddenly a pair of warm hands were on my shoulder "jess its ok" said a familliar voice, his hands moved to my face and brushed my hair out of my moist eyes "jake how long have you been there" i looked up to see him standing infront of me looking down on me. his short hair blew with wind, his russet skin looking flawless as ever, "long enough to know that you miss your mum" how did he know i left "jake.. im...im sorry i.." he moved and sat next to me on the rock, he wrapped his huge tonned arms around me, i was surprisingly warm "sshhh its ok" his arm got tighter around but i was in position for him to let me go "im sorry i didnt wait for you... its that.." his eyes met mine "its ok jess, you needed a moment" i wrapped my arm around his waist "jake you didnt need to come and find me , i would only bring you down" he took a deep breathe "well i felt you needed a shoulder to cry on" another tear streamed down my cheek "jess.. i know how it feels to lose your mother" he said softly, almost whispering "i lost my mum to" i sat up, my arm still wrapped around his waist "im sorry" he loosend his grip on me and so did i "dont be i was 6, im 18 now, i had many years to get over it, but for you it more difficult" the tears came to rest, wiped my wet eyes "i cant get over that shes gone" "i know, give it time" usually i wouldnt be so happy about not being aable to be alone when i wanted too, but right now, with jacob, it didnt matter "you know jess, sometimes, you need someone there to talk to, to share things with... and i know we only just met today and this might sound a little crazy... but i want to be that person"  
i couldnt beleive what i was hearing "you wont have to hide your emotions from me jess." i couldnt quite understand were this was heading but i want to find out "what are you saying jake..."  
"im saying i wanna be whatever you need me to be, i know its weird because we only just met today but.. i feel... very drawn to you,, theres just something about you, and i dont have the strength to stay away from you"  
I looked at him intently "then dont"  
his big warm hand brushed my cheek softly, wiping the moist under my eyes.  
he stopped brushing my cheek and pulled my chin up so i was looking into his eyes, his dark brown eyes locked with mine "jess, can i...kiss you ?" he studied my expression "yes.. if you want to" his hand cupped my cheek.  
i stared at his full lips, getting closer to mine, are faces were inches apart and i smelled his woodsy scent and his warm breathe he closed his eyes so i followed and then his soft warm lips crashed against mine, he pulled away and pecked me lightly . i didnt want it to end, and out of no where i wrapped my arms around his neck and moulded my lips to his, our lips moved together at the same time, his hand dropped down to my waist and stroked my sides and made his way to the dip in my hand intwined with his hair which was soft and thick.  
his tounge traced along my bottom lip, i granted him the entrance he wanted and our tounges barged and tangled together.  
i knew i needed air soon, but i didnt want it to end but sadly it had to "we.. should.. get back" he mumbled in between kisses "ok" he smiled and kissed me softly once more "right come on" he got and held his hand out to me, i took and he pulled me up onto my feet.  
"do you feel, better know?" he asked "ye, much better"  
"you know, what i told back there wasnt a lie, i really do care about you"  
"why didnt you smile at me even when we were at school parking lot this morning" he laughed "i was confused with my feelings and then i actually talked to you, but know im sure how i feel"  
"oh, im sure is well"  
"that kiss helped huh" my cheeks lit up "yes, i guess it did"  
"good" "you know jake, this is kinda crazy, you, caring for me before we even talked" he giggled "well, its hard to explain, i guess you could say i was attracted to you and i senced from that stare in the carpark and the bump in the corridor that you felt attracted to me so.." i remembered them times today.  
"well i dont want boost your ego anymore jacob" i laughed "look into my eyes and tell me your not attracted to me"  
i looked at him, taking every detail of him, and i couldnt lie, he was very good looking " see i can tell by your eyes"  
"i guess your right i am"  
" i knew it, i can sence what i do to you... physically... i make you nervous" he wiggled his one eyebrow "jake" i said rolling my eyes at him, he laughed "works like charm, come on lets go and have a fun time at this party"

that was one of the best nights of my life.

:),, soo cuteee, any ideas for future chapters let me know, xx 


	4. troubled love

next xchapter :) review what happens when jess runs into paul.

"Jessica run!" a huge grey wolf was infront of me, snarling and bearing his teeth at me "you have to run jess!" i ran to jacob who was a great distance ahead of me.  
but then he dissapeared.  
a woman with long golden locks and in a long white dress was in jacobs place, she was beatiful.  
her light lit up the forest around me and i could no longer hear the wolf behind me.  
but then i realise the woman was my mother.  
"mum" her beautiful smile appeared on her face, her hand reached out and touched my cheek "hey sweetheart"  
"mum whats going on" she turned to look into the deepest part of the woods where i saw jacob come out of the darkness.  
the light that was there before dissapeared, it was dark again.  
jacob stood infront of me "jake in scared" i was really frightened "you should be, jess there something not good about me and i think you should leave, Now!"  
his body started to tremble, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
i backed away slowly and before i knew it jake was on four legs, a huge russet coloured wolf was in jacobs place

"jess wake up, jess wake up" said a blury voice " jess come on wake up" the voice was clear now and it was my dads voice. my eyes flashed open.  
"dad"  
"im here, its ok"  
"you had a nightmare sweetie" i felt the sweat on my forhead drip down the side of my face "do you want to talk about it"  
"its ok dad, it was just a dream, sorry for waking you"  
"its ok, just dont get into a habit of it"  
"ok sorry"  
"well get back to sleep"  
the dream felt so real, jacob was a wolf a huge, huge wolf and my mum, i dont understand why dreams are so weird.  
once i drifted off again i didnt dream.

school was weird, jacob didnt turn up, in fact, none of his friends did, but, on the brightside i made 3 more new friends today jessica, ben and mike, all very nice but mike was to much of a flirt, but great laugh.

i decided i was gonna walk home, i needed to see more of forks and i got told directions were to go so, should be easy, i hope.

i walked down a huge long path which looked like it lead to nowhere but i kept on walking "well, well, well, look who it is" i turned to find paul grinning at me, i smiled back "paul hey,  
how did you... never mind umm.." "someone lost" its like he read my mind "yeah, i guess i am"  
"no worrys baby, il get you home" i walked up to him and he just stared at me "hey directions dont come cheap you know" he puckered his lips at me "paul, please just show me how to get home" i giggled i pushed him slightly and we started to walk, i told him my address and he seemed to know were he is going.  
we ended going through the woods "so, i heard about you and jake"  
"what about us"  
"your little kiss, he told you how he feels"  
"yea but were not together, we like each other, and we kissed but were not a couple , never asked"  
"so your single still"  
"yeah"  
he smiled at me, and grabbed my hand gently "well you see thats just sad, a girl like you should not be single" i pulled my hand away "thanks" we started to walk again paul endless flirting was starting to bug me, we arrived at my house shortly.  
i turned to paul "thank you paul" i gave him a quick hug and started to walk into my house but i suddenly pulled back by him and i was wrapped tightly in his arms " jess, your beautiful, i cant get enough of you, i really like you"  
paul let me go!" he gripped so tight it hurt, i tried pushing him off with all my strength "paul please let me go now, your hurting me let me..." i was cut off he crashed his lips to mine, i punched and pushed at his arms but didnt seem to notice but i kept trying with all my might but nothing, i gave up fighting and let him kiss me then he stopped i stood there angrily "are you done kissing me"  
"yes"  
"good, now you can fuck off and leave!"  
"jess im sorry i shouldnt of done that" i scoured and made my way into the house but yet again he grabbed me back "paul, let go !" i tried to push his huge hand off my wrist but nothing "jess you need to know how i feel"  
"well i dont feel the same, now leave" he let go of my wrist "ok i really do like you"  
a loud howl came from the woods, it sounded real close " i got to go, see you around.. beautiful" he winkd and he ran off into the dark woods"  
i heared the howl again it was closer know i ran in the house and shut the door i didnt even bother saying hi to my dad, i just ran to my room i collasped on my bed and soon enough fell asleep, hoping what just happend was a nightmare.

when i woke, i saw the time on my alarm clock 1:30 am, i sat up and turned my bedside light on, i noticed my window was open i didnt remember it being open before i fell asleep.  
the wind was howling and the air was freezing, i got up and went to close the window when "wait dont close the window" said a voice, then i saw jake on the ground below "jacob what you doing here ?"  
"i need to talk to you, stand back"  
i followed his instructions and before i knew it he flung through the window landing lightly on his feet.  
"hey" i said, he looked angry, his eyes was dark "jake, whats wrong"  
"whats wrong, whats wrong!,you kissing paul thats wrong, jess i was open with you,  
i told you how i feel !"  
"jake i never kissed him, he stole that kiss from me!... wait how did you"  
"yes jess i saw everything !"  
jake... i swear i never kissed him.. he grabbed me, didnt you see me trying to fight him off" he started to tremble " it didnt look like it, pauls gonna have his fucking throat ripped out" he started to tremble voilently "jake.. please.. calm down.. im sorry i hurt you" i was frightened and he knew that, he calmed down abit now, but i was still unsure.  
"jess.. did you beleive a word of what i said the other night" his browneyes were filled with moisture " yes jake of course"  
"im sorry that you feel like i wasnt asking you to be mine by the way, guess that kiss wasnt enough"  
"jacob, that kiss was mind blowing, no one has ever kissed me like that, but i didnt know if you wanted us to be a couple of anything, we only met a couple of days ago"  
"do you want to be with me, or is it to soon " there was a moment of silence "jacob i like you alot, and yes i am attracted to you, and last night, well was amazing"  
i felt like bursting into tears "i like you alot too, but you already know that"  
" ye i do, thats why i want you to kiss me again..." his eyes caught with mine "what?"  
"jacob i want you to kiss me" he took a couple of strides to me and cupped my face,he smiled at me and captured my lips with his, the kiss was deep in passion, my arms wrapped around his neck, he moved his hands to my waist, i pushed him to the edge of my bed, and we ended up falling .on eachother on the bed i continued to kiss him "yes jacob, i want to be with you" i kissed him softly on the lips "really, you dont think its to early"  
"usually, but your the only exception" i kissed him passionately but he stopped after a while he kissed me once more "i got to get back"  
i felt crushed that hes got to leave "no jacob stay.. with me.. please"  
"jess i have to go"  
"ok, atleast stay til i fall asleep" i got in my bed and wrapped the cover s around me, jacob got in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist "so this is it, your mine" he asked "all yours"  
his warmth sent me into a deep sleep.

lemons now :P you have been warned

the month ended and the holidays came soon enough and i was free to enjoy the good weather we did have.  
it was warm saturday afternoon and me and jacob was down at the lake "fancy a swim" jacob said grinning "definately not" i said giggling at his offer "why not" "because.. mr black, i have not got no bakini or swim suit"  
"hey who said anything about wearing clothes" he said and swept his vest shirt off jacob half naked was like nothing i ever seen in my life, his abs are so tonned and the cut offs he wore showed off his v sculpted abdomen, i couldnt take my eyes off him " what about a towel ?"  
"the sun will get us dry in no time" he said and ran and dived into lake "come on, the waters nice"  
"its cold and dirty"  
he pulled one of his silly puppy dog faces at me, he was so hard to resist "ok, but only in bra and pants"  
"works for me, would be nice if you had no clothes on at all"  
"hah, nice try mr black"  
i pulled my vest top over head which revealed my red bra, jacobs jaw dropped i bent down to remove my shorts, i could feel jacobs eyes were still on me i got the shorts off and headed over to the water in my new red underwear set i sat down on the side and just put my feet in, the water was freezing "jake the waters freezing, you could catch hypothermia you know" "stop moaning and get in" i slowly slided in, the water got my waist and i was shivering.  
i turned to get out but before i could jakes arms wrapped around me "were do you think your going sexy" i turned so i was facing him, his hair was wet and shiney and his skin was warming up my body, i smiled and kissed him softly.  
i wrapped my legs around his waist and held on to him as he started walking into deeper water "looks like i cant got anywhere"  
"you got that right"  
"just try not to get my hair wet" he grinned and pulled us under the water, we rose taking a huge breath "jacob black, how dare you !" he buckle in laughter at how my hair looked, all wet and in my face "you know i think i like the new hair do" he laughed and started pushing my hair back so i can see.  
his lips kissed the nape of my neck and made a tail of kissed up to my ear and then my lips "jess, you should know what you being in underwear does to me" he said kissing me softly "tell me jacob, what does it do to you" he moved us to the edge of the lake and lifted me out and he got out after.  
i went to sit were we were before, but soon as i sat down jacobs warm wet body hovered over me " jess, you dont want to know what im thinking right now" i sat up and kissed him "show me"  
"somebodys abit turned on" i giggled and lowered his body on me, he looked down on me and brushed my hair behind my ears.  
"your so beautiful" i stared into his darks eyes, which was full of lust "thanks jake," he kissed my neck and made his down to my breasts and down to my stomach " jacob"  
i moaned his finger made a line across the top of my pants and started to pull them down and then finally they were off.  
"jacob, i want you to touch me.. please"  
. "oh i want to do more than touch you"  
"do it" i was shocked of how open i was. he spread my legs and i led there watching him.  
he copped my leg over his shoulder and layed kisses up my inner thigh "your skin is so soft"  
i felt his finger go inbetween my folds and rub the bundle of nerves there, my back arched and my head flew back "oh jacob" he started to rub it faster and harder "fuck.. jacob!"  
i was in bliss, jake lifted his head and looked at me "jess can i taste you"  
"yes" he kissed my core and flickerdhis tounge on my clit "jacob that feels so good!" i gripped the grass below me and moaned loudly he added more pressure with his tounge "jacob !"  
"you enjoying this"  
"YES!"  
his finger entered me and starting thrusting into my core,i almost lost it then, but i managed to hold on.  
and his tounge still lapping the small bud of nerves made the pleasure even better.  
he added another finger and aimed to hit my spot.  
"jake..im.. uuhhhh.. " he stopped licking and led on his side next to me and continued to pump his fingers into my core.  
"its ok, your almost there baby" jake said seductively "ummmm... it just feels so good" he started to go faster and that did it, i gipped the grass below me and arched my back. "JACOB!." the huge wave of pleasure washed over me leaving me breathless on the floor.  
i took a couple of deep breaths to get my breathing right again.  
"how was that?"  
"amazing jacob" he smiled, i quickly pulled my pants up "you know we should dry off" he said cuddling me into him, i needed to ask about his body tempature "you are so hot"  
"thanks, your not so bad your self"  
"no jake i meant your body tempature, its boiling,but i guess your hot the otherway to"  
"i just got a strange body tempature, but dont worry wel be dry in no time"  
i led there in his arms, enjoying the warmth "jake are you a virgin ?"  
"yes, are you"  
"yes"  
"why are you asking me this question ?"  
"because,,, when im ready, i want my first time to be with you" "of course, i want you to be my first too"  
"but i want it to mean something, not just sex, actual making love"  
"yes jess i understand and it will be like that i promise, it will be perfect"  
"ok" i kissed him lightly on the lips. "well i guess i should return the favour"  
"what favour"  
"well i cant be the only one being pleasured now can i" i sat and straddled jake to the floor i leant over so i could kiss him "jess you dont have to..."  
"shhh, just relax"  
i started on his neck and planted kisses in his nape and made my way down his tonned chest i kissed between the sculpted lines of his chest, his breathing quickend, i ran my hands over his abs and abdomen, i made circles with my finger on his v line and then went to for his cut offs i undid the string and button and pulled them down so i could see the top of his boxers.  
i could see the bulge that was there and stroked it "jess..." jacob moaned i smiled and pulled his boxers down, his manhood stood straight up infront of me, i gasped at how ive never seen one this big, i wrapped my hand around the base and slowly stroked upwards to the tip "keep going jess,  
just keep going" jacob said between breaths, encoraged by his moans i went quicker " jess.. god..  
feels so good" i went quicker and quicker, jakes body twitched "shit.. jess, i think im gonna, UHH!"  
he came to his release, spilling his seed into my hand, i lick'd a tiny bit with my tounge "taste good"  
"lovely"  
"jess how did you learn to do that with your hands"  
"i dont know, ive never done that before, but you enjoyed it i see" i said holding up my sticky hand. i rumaged for the pack of tissues in my bag to clean my hand up.  
i finally found them,. i handed one for jacob so he could clean himself up.  
"have i told you how wonderful you are" jake said sitting and pulling me so i was sat between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my waist like a lock. i couldnt see his face were i was sat with my back towards him.  
"nope, not yet" he brushed the hair by my shoulder back and started to kiss my neck "well.. your hair.. is so..dark and...shiney" he said whilst kissing my neck "and your eyes..are so blue..  
and your body... man what i wouldnt do to that body" i turned around so i was facing him and put him on his back and i led ontop of him " well, jacob, you sure know how to make a girl feel special"  
he wrapped his arms around again and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"well you are special" he said smiling up at me "shal we go and get something to eat?" he asked "yeah im starved"  
we quickly got our clothes back on and made our way to his truck. we stopped and had a pizza. i never noticed how much he eats, but i didnt really care. we sat in his truck thinking.  
"so what shal we do now?" he asked "umm i dont mind" he thought for a second "well do you wanna come down la push" i immediately thought about paul "what about paul"  
jacob clenched his fists and started shaking "he hasnt been around for a while, lets not.. talk about him please" his eyes were full of anger "ok just calm down, lets just go to yours and watch a film or summut" i placed my hand on his and his hand un clenched.  
"ok" he started the engine and we made our way down to la push.


	5. secrets of a teenage werewolf

thank you to my reviewer zerlina 2111 :)well i hope you enjoyed the last chapter, remember if any ideas for future chapters let me know :) x LEMONS- you have been warned

it was 11.00pm and jake was driving me home, i ended falling asleep on the journey "jess your home come on wake up" his voice was blured and my eyes struggled to stay open "jess come on" i was officially knocked out, i heard the truck door open and jake stepped out.  
before i knew it the door on my side opened "looks like im gonna have to carry you in to your farther"  
his warm hands wrapped around me and he lifted me and carried me bridal style "jess this is going to be really embaressing if you dont wake up" i tried my hardest to open my eyes but they wouldnt.  
he started to shake me in his arms, my eyes slowley started to open "jake" i mumbled still half asleep "jess you need to wake up" my eyes opened to see jacob looking down at me in his arms "were are we?" i asked wiping my eyes "your at home" he started again to walk for my door, i realised he was carrying me "jake, i got legs now, you can put me down" he followed my instructions and put me carefully on my feet "thank you, for tonight" i said thinking about what happened between us down at the lake today "it was a good day"  
"yes, it was" i agreed "umm well i guess i will see you tomorro" he said pulling me into his chest "its too long to wait"  
"less than an hour jess, i think you can live that long" i hated being away from jacob, its them times i feel down and upset, jake makes me feel alive, he makes the pain go away "will you stay tonight ?" i asked "not tonight, but i promise i will stay with you another night" i pulled him into a kiss, he softly moulded his lips to mine "promise"  
"i promise" "ok il see you tomorro"  
"yep, good night"  
"night jacob.i..." i stopped about what i was about to say hoping he didnt notice "night" he didnt notice thank god, i watch him leave and headed into the house.  
the tv was blaring so my dad must be up still, i entered the room were my dad was watching some old programe, i went in and sat on the sofa "hey dad"  
"hey darling"  
"well now you know im home im gonna go to bed" "wait jessica i need to talk to you" i turned back into the living room and sat back down "what about"  
"you and jacob, your pretty close" i was confused about were this is going "yea we are, dad whats the reason in this conversation ?"  
"are you in love with him" i thought for a second and came to the conclusion that i am "yea i think i am.. dad please get to the point"  
"well,i just want you to be careful when you two start.. you know"  
"dad please dont have the talk with me" i felt the redness go to my cheeks "i know its embaressing but long as your being careful and responcible"  
"dad, im a virgin"  
"ok, ok, just be careful" we both started to giggled about it and i made my way out of the room "night dad!"  
"night honey!"  
i ran up the stairs and collasped on my bed waiting for the time i can see jacob next.

the strong rays of the sun peirced through the gap on the curtain, i looked at the time 10.30 am i got up and ran into the bathroom nd had a quick shower, it seemed nice out so i thought id wear a pair of denim shorts and a black vest top. i straightend my hair and combed my fringe in place.  
quickly put on some eyeliner and was ready.  
i ran down stairs and my dad was sat at the table drinking his cup of tea "morning dad"  
"morning sweetie, what plans have you got going on today"  
"just going out with jake" he sighed "whats wrong dad ?"  
"nothing, its just that you spend so much time with him you dont have time to see your other friends like.. angela, she was your first friend here after all" i felt sorry for angela, and my dad was right i should make time for her "your right dad, why dont i ask her round to stay one night, you know just me and her" i could by his smile he agreed it was a good idea.  
"that would be nice, well i got to go over the webers today so il ask her farther, they seem very nice people"  
"they are"  
i heard a car honking outside "hes here, umm il see you later" my dad stopped me "hey ive never officially met him, i thinks its time i did"  
"no dad, you dont have to"  
"oh jess, he needs to meet me soon enough"  
"ok, just be nice"  
"i will"  
i stepped out the front to see jacob leaning on the side of his truck, he wore a grey tank to and denim cut offs, i couldnt help but go googly eyes at the sight of him "umm jake this is my dad" i felt so sorry for jake "nice to meet you jacob" my dad held out his hand and jacob shook nicely "nice to meet you to mr melbourn,"  
"right you two met now dad you can go inside now"  
"ok, you got place to go, i get it, well see you soon jacob"  
"you to sir" i watched my dad walk in the house, i couldnt believe him "how embaressing" i said to my self, jacob just laughed "hes not that bad" he said pulling me into a hug "oh, he is, he tried giving me the talk last night" jacob just gave me a giggle "unlucky" he pulled my face closer to him and softly kissed my lips "jake, we better get going"  
"ok well its a nice day and me embry and seth planned a day at the beach, so do you wanna go"  
"all boys"  
"leah should be there"  
"oh ok, long as im not the only girl"  
"right then, lets get go" ive met leah a couple of times, she seems ok i guess, but i do have doubts.  
when we arrived at the first beach i could see the other boys making there way to the truck, me and jake got out "hey jake" seth said running up to jacob "hey kid, embry"  
"jake"  
"seth this is jessica, jess this is seth clearwater, leahs brother"  
"hi" i said abit nervous "well hello there, your are beautiful as they all say you are" he said staring at me "alright lil romeo,dream on" jake said jokingly to him "right lets go"  
we walked down to the beach and found a spot to put our stuff "lets go cliff diving" embry said, what, how stupid, theyl get themselves killed "are you crazy" i said to jacob "its ok we know what were doing"  
"buts its dangerous"  
"for you but not for us"  
"your crazy"  
"wel be fine, i promise" he captured my lips softly "ok" and they were gone, it was me on my own, thats what i thought "jess" said a familliar voice. his dark eyes were on me, he wore no shirt which showed off his sculpted body "paul what are you doing here"  
"i couldnt leave things the way they were the other night, that was awful, im sorry for everything"  
"you dont have to say sorry, i believe you are, just go now"  
"why because of jacob, he dont own you" i remembered her dont know about me and jake. his eyes turned black "wait, your with him arn't you," his body started shaking "paul, im sorry."  
"no dont be, i understand you care for him, just dont worry!" he yelled "paul im sorry"  
"too late" i backed away from him but barged into something or someone "jess get behind me" it was leah, i followed her demand "paul, calm down, now" she said harshly "fuck off leah"  
"paul" his body trembled and suddenly his clothes ripped off him and fur sprouted all over his body in seconds, he was on four legs snarling at me.  
"jess run!" i was in shock of the bear sized wolf infront of me, but i got my self to run.  
i ran to jakes truck and when i looked back to see a light grey wolf was in leahs place, it was like something out of a horror movie, it was like the dream i had the other night.  
when i thought things couldnt get worse, three other wolves came charging out of the forest one was smaller than the others with light grey fur, the big one the side had dark grey fur but i noticed the one in the middle had russet coloured fur and was the biggest, he charged at paul going for his throat, a whimpering sound echoed across the beach and i saw the blood stained sand,  
paul was human again screaming in pain, i saw the huge gash on his shoulder leah ran in the wood and came running back out in her human form " paul!, wel get you back, hang on"  
she looked up at the sandy coloured wolf "idiot!" the wolfs huge head turned and seen me in the distance and then ran into the trees, but three seconds later, the wolf didnt come back, it was jacob..  
i was in dead shock, he looked up at me, i turned to walk away "jessica! wait!" jacob started to run across the beach to me, it didnt take long for him to catch up "jess wait"  
"jess let me explain"  
"no need,ive seen enough" i turned to start walking but he pulled me back "jess please"  
"jake im scared, i want to go home"  
"i understand, and i didnt want you to know, let alone see me like it"  
"well i have,"  
"im sorry, im sorry for everything, i dont deserve you,i dont deserve anything, i fucked up, i fucked up real bad, i lost my temper and and you seen the side of me i didnt want you to see, im sorry"  
he grabbed at his hair in anger "jake i"  
"jess just go,leave me,i deserve it, you can do better than me,im only gonna screw you life up,  
just leave!" he yelled at me, tears starting pouring down my cheeks"  
he noticed and pulled me into his naked chest "im sorry jess, im sorry for yelling at you, but dont you dare shed tears for me, never"  
"jacob... i...i love you, i love you so much, so much that every second away from you hurts like crazy and i cant bear it, and for you to say i should leave is the second worst thing ever" he pulled my chin up and stared deep into my eyes "jess , your serious, you... love me" "yes jake, alot" he crushed his lips to mine "i love you to" he wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly once more "jake dont ever tell me to leave again, ever"  
"im sorry, i wont, il never hurt you again, but dont you care that im a oversized dog" i thought for a second, i knew i didnt care because i truley did love him wolf or not a wolf "jake no, i love you to much to care, but paul, hes hurt"  
"i know, im gonna go and help him, stay in the truck a minute, please"  
jake ran back down to were paul led. i needed to get my head around this. so they are werewolfs,  
i knew really i should be frightened but my love for jacob was much stronger.  
is everything you see in horror movies true, stories you read and hear about, are they all true.

jacob was back soon enough "so.. is he gonna be ok ?" i asked "he should be ok, hes a really fast healer, besides, it was only a bite, hes had worse, but still i shouldnt of done it"  
"then why did you ?"  
"because i was scared that i would lose you" i was immediately aware that paul was trying to kill me "was.. he.. going to.. kill me?"  
"no, he wanted to kill me"i could imagine paul taking jacobs life in my head "he thinks ive stolen you off him"  
"i was never his to be taken"  
" i know, he really does like you"  
"i know" there was awkward silence were driving down along road now "so is fast healing a.. wolf.. thing ?"  
"yes, thats why paul is fine ,he will be ok"  
"ok so were are we going ?"  
"well i have to go up and see paul but that can wait, i want to spend some more time with you"  
"jake if its because you think im scared and annoyed with you still, your wrong, its ok"  
"no i just want to spend some alone time with you"  
"well drop me off at my house, then you can go and see paul, you to need to talk things over,"  
he took in what i said "ok but i will be over after"  
"thats what i was hoping"  
"ok. well lets get you home" we were 10 minutes aways from were i live, and i could see in jakes eyes he's deep in thought "so were you ever going to tell me that your a werewolf?"  
"yes.. when the time was right, werewolfs have to be secretive about what they are, only if they really trusted and loved someone could they tell there secret"  
"do you trust me?"  
"luckily yes, i trust and love you enough to keep my secret"  
"what do you mean 'luckily' ?"  
"well its very rarely a werewolf falls in love with a human,its not meant to be like that at all, but in some circumstances, it can happen, and when it does, it takes a matter of minutes for the werewolf to fall in love"  
"so like love at first sight"  
"yea, but , stronger, much stronger, its like when you see her, its not gravity holding you to the earth,  
its her, you would do or be anything for her, but still the trust needs to be there or else it means heartbreak"  
"what do you mean ?"  
"well because of the secret. secrecy is usually the thing that makes relationships hard,because were hiding half of what we are to the ones we love, some girls dont like it, but its for there own good"  
"sounds complicated"  
"imprinting is complicated"  
"should i know what that means"  
"imprinting i what i told about the whole love at first sight thing"  
"have..you..imprinted on someone"  
"yep.. and shes sitting next to me now"  
"is that why you had feelings for me so fast"  
"you got it"  
"so the ora you got, is that part of being a werewolf"  
"werewolfs in human forms are meant to be very appealing yes"  
"well,you got my attenttion...so can a silver bullet kill you" he buckled up in laughter "movies have got it wrong, no silver bullets dont kill us, and we dont change on full moon either,  
what the movies tell you about werewolfs are wrong, if you get bit by a werewolf, you dont become one.  
were born, not made"  
"wait a minute you were born a wolf"  
"i was born with the gene that when triggerd off it gives you the ability to change into a wolf form"  
"is it safe to be around a werewolf, i mean do they... kill humans"  
"werewolfs are unstable, sometimes, the people around them get hurt, but we dont kill humans,  
thats a stereotype, we are generally friendly creatures"  
"yea you sure look like a small happy puppy" i said sarcarstically. he grinned at me "well i could act like one" he laughed "i was being sarcastic, you know that right"  
"sure, sure"  
we arrived infront of my house shortly "ok, so il see you after youve seen paul ?" i asked him "yep, shouldnt be long" i gave him a kiss and made my way into the house.  
i walked into the kitchen were sat a letter

jess i have to work late tonight so i will see you in the morning.  
food is in the fridge if you want to make something to eat.  
be good and i will see you tomorro love dad.

this would be a perfect night for jake to stay. he will not say no tonight.  
i got the phone out of my pocket and began to text

me- hey jake, hows paul hope hes ok, and i just wanted to ask if you want to stay tonight, i got the house to my self :). xxx

jacob- hes resting but hel be fine, sure il stay :) xxx

me- good :) xxx

jacob- i love you xxxx

me- i love you too,lots xxxx

i smiled at the text and put my phone back in my pocket.  
i ran upstairs and made my room as clean as i can.  
i decided i want tonight to be the night we move on in our relationship, i just hope jacob feeling up to it. i decided to have a shower. i was thinking about what happened today and was amazed of how well i was taking everything,  
usually if you found out your boyfriend was a werewolf, you would freak out, but now, it didnt bother me at all.  
the bathroom was full of steam and i stripped down and made my way under the steaming water.  
the hot water felt good on my goosebumped skin.  
i poured some shampoo in my hand and massaged it into my scalp.  
soon as i was clean, i carefully stepped out and wrapped my self in my towel.  
suddenly i heard the door slam.  
"hello !" i yelled, there was no answer, i opened the door and made my way to the top of the landing "hello"  
"hey" jacobs voice came round the corner, damn he was early.  
"hey, your here earlier than i expected" he looked me up and down "no, i think i came at a perfect time" i realised i was just in a towel sopping wet "yeah to see me with soaking wet hair and wearing a towel"  
"babe, you look, so hot like that" i decided i was going to tease him a little, to get him in the mood "well i was gonna offer you to come up and help me get dry but you seem much happier down there.." and made my to my room when i heard thumps coming up the stairs, i decided to run were i knew it was jacob running after me. out of nowhere his arms caught my waist "jess, you are the sexiest, meanest girl ive ever known" i started giggling and turned to face him "but you love me right" he smirked "yes i do" his lips touched mine softly, i wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms tightened around me and before i knew it i was lifted up. i wrapped my legs around his waist and made his way to the bed. he pushed us onto the bed were he hovered on top of me.  
he trailed kisses down my neck wich made me shiver in pleasure "jake" i moaned, i sat up and my hands went straight to the hem of his shirt and i one swift movement it was off. his body was jaw dropping, his sculpted 6 pack and v line stood out, i just wanted him naked right now.  
my eyes seen he had a belt on but my hands without thinking went to undo it his eyes flickered to my hands and then to my eyes once the belt and the button were off and undone i pulled them down as far as they could all i could see were his boxers "jess are you sure"  
i pushed him so he was in sitting posistion and straddled him "yes, jacob, i want you so bad, this is why i wanted you over tonight, and i wanted it to be..." "perfect" jacob said cuttng me off "yes"  
"jess, every moment with you is perfect, your perfect.. we... are perfect for eachother...i love you and even if we ended up in the woods for our first time it would still be perfect" " your perfect to.. wolf man" i said jokingly, a smile grew on his face "im joking, i love you"  
i stared deep into his black pools. his hands moved away from my waist and to my the front of my towel.  
he slowly pulled the towel aways from my body, he pulled me closer to him, and could feel his aching member below me which made me want him more "jess your body is ... wow" he quickly flipped us so he was on top of me and began attackng my neck and slowly made his way down to breasts. he kissed them softly "jacob" i moaned "your breasts are so... beautiful" he continued moving down until he found the spot were i needed him the most.  
his tounge slipped through the slit and found the bundle of nerves and my back arched on its own "jake.. that feels.. oh god!" my hands gripped my bed sheets.  
his tounge continued lapping my clit.  
"jake.. i seriously need you now !"i moaned breathlessly he stopped and made his back up to look at me "you sure you want to do this ?"  
"i want you, yes im ready i want to" he smile and kicked his cut offs to the floor and so did his boxers. he was in his naked glory infront of me and i dont think ive ever seen such a view.  
he kissed me lightly ad posistioned himself "ready, or shal i stop"  
"no dont stop, just do it babe" are eyes kept locked on eachother and he slowly pushed himself into me, a whip of pain hit me and i knew he had hit my barrier "are you ok" he asked, "yes im fine" he started moving slowly, trying not to hurt me but the pain had gone.  
a tear formed in the corner of my eye, it eventually fell and jacob saw and stopped "your crying, am i hurtng you"  
"no, its because im madly in love with you, and this moment is special"  
"jess, words cant describe how much i love you or what you mean to me" he bashed his lips to mine "well then lets make this last and make it perfect" he smiled and carried on thrusting into me "jake.. you need to go faster" i moaned without our eyes detaching, he thrusted a bit faster and no pain was there just pleasure and love "jess, this is amazing.. your so... tight" jake moaned "ummm jake... faster...harder" his pace quckened and more power was put into his thrusts.  
i felt my walls clenching around jacob, and i knew it would be long. i lifted my hips to meet his thrusts "god.. jacob.. feels so... uhh.. oh god"  
"jess.. dont know how much longer i can hold" he started pumpng much faster and his breaths quickend and moans became louder "jess!"  
"jacob!... oh god"... im gonna" my body twtched and i rode out my release, jake continued pumping with quick thrusts "jess...UHHHHH" his head through back and he bared his teeth as he spilled his seed deep inside of me before collaspsng on top of me, both sweaty and panting.  
"that was...amazing"he said breathlessly "yes it was"  
"well im gonna need to have another shower now"  
"want some company"  
"i would like that very much" i got off the bed and we ran to the bathroom.  
i turned the shower on and jake was immediately at my lips.  
he lifted me and got us in the shower. the water was hot and with jakes body tempature it was even hotter. i continued to kiss him. he backed me up so my back was against the cold wall, his hair was wet and shiney, his marvellous body all drippng in hot water. i could feel his member aganst my thigh.  
i got between us and grabbed it and put it to my entrance. his hands tightend around my but cheeks and my legs wrapped tighter around his waist.  
"are you sure, again"  
"yes jake, i like t..." i was cut off of by him entering me, his mouth lingured on my neck "see how long we can go this time baby" he said seductively. he thrusted into me, i was in so much pleasure, i couldnt speak "you are so tight" he moaned "ummmmm"  
"oh i god i love you jess !" his mouth was at the nape of my neck and made his way to my ear.  
he thrusted faster into me "ohh god, feels soo gooood "  
he thrusted deep inside of me and i knew we werent gonna last much longer.  
my walls clenched around him and that did it.  
"jess i..im... UHHHHHHHHHH!... JESSSSS!" and with one more deep thrust he found his release "JACOB...UHHHH!"i moaned loudly when my release came a second after.  
once we were clean and dry i got into some clean clothes and led on the bed with jacob by the side of me "i love you jess, alot"  
"i love you to"

well new chapter will be here soon. more LEMONS ! :) please review and PLEASE ! tell me what you would lke to see happen in future chapters love ya . xxxxx


	6. the pack and BELLA SWAN !

chapter 6 slight change of p.o.v. its jacobs i thought i would go on to his character abit more ,, well because he is HOT ! lol. many ppl would agree ;) anyway enjoy and review i do not own these character apart from jess, shes mine but the wonderful stephanie meyer own the other characters

jacob(pov)

"embry what is it, this better be good, jess dont know im gone" i was so pissed at embry for dragging me out in the wood at 3 in the morning "jake, i was just speaking to sam and hes not happy about the paul situation"  
"what, why" sam being alpha was the worst thing ever, but it dont matter what i do, i cannot disobey the alpha no matter how hard i try.  
"well first you turned on your own brother for a girl, second, you didnt tell him you imprinted" my fists tightend "wait he should know, we go on patrol together, shes in my mind... anything else"  
"yes... he knows that jess knows our secret and hes not happy" shit forgot about that "he can trust her"  
"well he dont jake"  
"i dont care, i do trust her... look il go and speak to him tomorro, but right now the girl i love is there and if she wakes up and im not there, there will be trouble" the corner of his mouth lifted "fucked her yet" i couldnt beleive his words, shit, now my cheeks are going red "oh my god, you have, you lucky bastard, i wouldnt of waited this long to have sex with her,she is fiiinnnee"  
"ok shut up, and i wouldnt say i 'fucked' her, id say we made love"  
"aww little jakes in love"  
"ok shut up now... i got to go"  
"what to 'make love' to her again" i punched his arm "you need to get laid, and mind your own"  
"alright, anyway i better get back" he tapped my arm and started to walk away "hey em"  
he turned back my direction "yeah" "thanks... for warning me"  
"no sweat.. see ya around jake"  
"yea,, later"  
i ran quickly back to jesses house hoping she has not woken up. when i arrived i opend the door quietly and tiptoed up the stairs to her room. her bedroom door was open so i didnt have worry about the door creaking, but she was fast to sleep still. i jumped back into bed and led so her face in front of mine. whilst i was looking at her sleeping i realised she is perfect, her hair was dry now and straight, her skin glowed, she had dimples that was indented in the sides of her mouth as she slept and not to forget that she is naked under them covers.  
no jacob shes asleep forget about it, damn my dirty mind.  
i lifted my hand and gently touched her cool cheek and rubbed it with my fingers ever so lightly in attempt not to wake her "i love you, so much" i whispered not taking my eyes off her. i moved my lips closer to hers and pecked them lightly.  
she started to shift, she moved closer to me, snuggling into my chest. i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.  
a couple of seconds after i fell into a peaceful sleep.

jess (p.o.v)

i woke in the morning to find jacob not next to me, i got dressed in some black pj shorts and a black vest top and made my way down stairs. in the kitchen sat two brown take away bags "morning beautiful" said jacob coming from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "morning"i said whilst he kissed my cheek and neck "whats in those bags" i asked "breakfast" he loosend his grip around me and grabbed my hand, i went to sit down and me and jake finally let go of eachothers hands and sat opposite to eachother. i opened the crinkled bag and there sat a big juicy blueberry muffin "i knew blueberry is your favourite so.."  
"babe, thank you" i leant my self over the breakfast bar and pulled at his neck and captured his lips. he ran his fingers through my hair and the cupped my face.  
"come on jess, you need to eat"  
"sorry" i said backing into my seat "why you sorry, i love you kissing me"  
"good" i took a bite out of the muffing and the texture and flavour filled my mouth " umm, this is delicious, were did you get them"  
"oh i popped down the reservation this morning too see sam but he wasnt there but emily was and shes good at making muffins and she gave me two" i didnt rechonise the name sam "whos sam" he gulped down his muffin and proceeded to answer me "sam uley, hes the alpha male out of our pack, the big boss"  
"oh"  
"yeah he wasnt gonna be the leader but now that he is i have to live with the shots he calls" his eyes saddend "jake.. that just sounds...so.. miserable, was the other person better to be in charge instead of him"  
"it could of been me being the pack leader ,but i thought sam would be better"  
"you let him be alpha.. why"  
"i didnt want to be in a pack, let alone be its leader"  
"i see.. so is leah the only girl in your pack"  
"yep, female shapeshifters are very rare, but sometimes i wish leah would stay at home"  
"why"  
"when were in our wolf forms we can talk to eachother telepathically and with leah and sam together it drives me crazy"  
"why, are they in a huge arguement or something"  
"well its that sams fiance emily is leahs cousin, but before emily came along, sam and leah were together"  
"so sam dumped leah for emily"  
"its more than that, sam imprinted on emily"  
"oh, and know she has to be in the same pack as him"  
"sam hates himself for hurting leah, but emily was the one" poor leah having to go through that pain, i can now understand why she can be bitter "good thing im your imprint,least i wont have to feel the pain of losing you, so, what are we doing today"  
"i need to go and see sam then we can do whatever"  
"ok"

jacobs (p.o.v)

i knew i was in for a telling off as soon as i saw the whole pack waiting on the border of the wood.  
sams face full of anger. i looked at jess who had no idea what was going on "jess i want you to stay in the truck ok"  
"why, jake whats going on" her voice all worried "its ok, il explain later, just please... stay" i quickly got out of the truck and shut the door and ran over to were they stood "sam"  
"jake,glad you came i need to talk to you about her in the truck" he gestured to jess sat in the truck "what about her, and her name is jess"  
"the fact she knows about us and that you have imprinted"  
"what about it, cant i have abit of my life to myself"  
"not when it means telling trade secrets, oh and attacking your own brother " i looked at paul who just stood there looking worried "look sam, she saw, i never told her ,and im in love with her, "  
"well i hope she dont cross out of line because the council is keeping an eyes on you two"  
"why, they dont need too, were fine sam"  
"long as your under my command, you will be watched, lets just hope your girlfriend is able to keep our secret"  
"she will" i said in angrily "lets just hope she can ,since your putting her life in danger" that did it "what, how am i, just because shes not a wolf like us, emilys human!"  
"yeah jacob and looked what happened, she has 3 huge scars running down the right side of her face, what if you get angry, also she dont know what to exspect in our world, least emily knows the historys, there are things in this world thst would be willing to kill us all, and if they know shes apart of you well i guess you know what happens" his words hit me like he just punched me in the face, i looked back at jess who sat in the truck looking as innocent as ever and not knowing whats going on, her blue eyes flickered to me and a half smile grew on her face, i turned my attention back to sam.  
"the bloodsuckers wont get close to her because i will never leave her side, plus i would never hurt her"  
"better hope so jacob, her lif"  
"sam why dont you actually meet her and the see for your self that shes not a blabbermouth, the rest of us have, and she will be safe from those tics with jake around" said leah making her way infront of him "leah what are you doing" i said in anger "helping you" she replied "well i dont need help and especially not from you"  
"leahs got a point" said sam, leah just gave me a smirk and made her way back behind sam, man she's such a bitch "so you want to meet her, fine il go and get her" i walked up to my truck she was sat in "jess sweetie, do you mind meeting someone" she smiled softly.  
"ok no i dont mind, umm is everything ok"  
"its fine babe, i promise" i lied "ok"

jess (pov)

i stepped out the car not knowing what was going to be said, we walked toward the pack when jacob took my hand "jake are you sure everything is ok"  
"yeah"  
we stopped a meter infront of them "jess this is sam, sam this is jess" sam looked the oldest out of the pack, but still he was in great shape he looked at jacob and then back to me "hey nice to meet you" i said politely "nice to meet you finally" his voice was very low "same" i replied, the way he looked could make anyone feel uncomfortable, not that he isnt attractive cus all the pack was "jess i have knowledge that you know our secret" he said flickering his eyes to jacob "oh, yeah, and you wont have to worry,your secret is safe with me"  
"lets hope so" i was alarmed by his tone , harsh and deep "well she seems ok jacob"  
"so we cool" jake replied "yeah, were cool" the rest of the pack cheered and went to congratulate him for some odd reason, but one member stayed were he was my eyes turned to look at paul who was pulling a smile that made me feel a bit better, i made my way over to him "hey paul"  
"hi jess, glad your here"  
"thanks... look im sorry about everything the other day at the beach"  
"dont be its ok im over it"  
"im, surprised your talking to me still"  
"well, i realised your to hard to ignore, as much as i like you, i know we will never be together"  
"paul, im sorry but i love jacob i..."  
"i know, and im happy for you... jakes a great guy"  
"he is and you are too, just promise wel be good friends right"  
"yea" i pulled him into a hug. his warm arms wrapped around my waist and he tightened his grip.  
i could see jacob behind paul staring at me but not angrily but more of a smile, i smiled back at him and pushed away from paul " i gotta go" i said , paul turned his head to were jacob stood and then back at me "ok, well il see you around" paul smiled sweetly at and out of no where i gave him a quick peck on the cheek "thank you paul"  
"no problem" i smiled and walked over to jacob who still seemed to be smiling. he opened his arms for me and i immediately filled the gap "what was the peck on the cheek for" he asked cocking one eyebrow "i was being kind jacob" " i know, i know"  
"so, why did you bring me here" i said starng at the pack who all just talking in there own separate gangs "well you needed to meet sam and i think your on his good side"  
"well thats good, so what are we doing now" i said "what do you have in mind"  
"lets go... for a walk... down at the beach" i said grabbing his hand and making are way to his truck "sounds good to me"

(lemon alert . youve been warned !) :p

we walked down the beach hand in hand. the beach was quiet, only the waves could be heard.  
"i like it here, its peaceful" he said looking at our surroundings. i noticed a huge grey rock which had bought back a unforgettable memory "look its the rock were we had our first kiss" i said pointing it out to him "oh yeah, you rememberd and i was thinking that i was the only one that rememberd"  
"i never forget anything that includes us, especially our first kiss"  
"neither do i" he said stopping and pulling me into his warm chest, his right hand cupped my cheek whilst his left travelled down to my waist. his lips touched mine, warming mine up instantly. enjoying his warmth my arms slithered around his neck. both of his hands were on my hips now. his tounge slipped in my mouth and thought with mine "jess" he moaned. the way he said my name set a flame deep inside of me, my body ached so badly for his. my hand moved to the hem of his shirt and slowley started to pull it up, he eventually caught on what i had in mind and the way he kissed me i could tell our eagerness for echother were the same "jess, not on the beach were people can see us" he mumbled against my lips "i dont care to be honest" i stopped lifting his shirt, "my truck... now" with that he lifted me up bridal style and ran to his truck.  
he literally threw me across the seats of his truck. i grabbed his shirt and pulled him over me with such eagerness to get our clothes off. he removed his shirt and threw it so it landed on the stirring wheel. i started to remove my clothing starting with my top i turned to see jacobs buttons were undone. "you know jacob, i never knew sex would be this addictive" he smiled and went to my jeans and in one swoop he manged to remove my jeans, i sat up and pulled his jeans off and his boxers down. my body ached more for him and my pants were soaked. he leant over me and kissed me and then planted kisses on my stomach. i sat up so my back was against the window on my side. he found my panties "these need to come off " he stoked his finger across my heat and i whimpered" uhh jake stop teasing and get them off "with his mouth he pulled the thin fabric down my my leg and eventually they were off. he kissed my inner thigh before going to the place were i needed him the most "jacob.. please stop teasing " with that his tounge barged through my folds hitting my clit "oh god" he continued with so much force with his tounge "shit jake...UHH" he lifted my legs over his shoulders, he started nipping at my clit and i nearly came undone right then "AHH jake, i need you in me now" jake sat up and i quickly pushed him back so he was sitting on the chair and i straddled him, i lifted my self up so he can position himself at my entrance and slowley i sat back down on his lap and his member filled me completely "ohhhh yea" jake moaned " luckily you parked were no one can see us" i started to move and every movement hit the spot "oh jake" he grabbed my hips and grinded me even more onto him. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to suck on the nape of my neck "oh jess, uh" i moved faster and jakes hips met my every move "jake, uhhh...im gonna...uhhhhh" quick as a flash he flipped us so he was hovering me.. he pulled my legs down so i was on my back and he put my legs over his shoulders. "a little cramped but i really dont give a shit" with that he smiled and grabbed my hips and slammed into me "OH GOD" i moaned loudly. he continued to pound me. each thrust was so deep and hard it made my toes curl "you like this dont you" jake moaned into my ear seductively. "uhhhhhhhh yesss" encouraged by my moans he started going even faster "jacob uhhh"  
"i know baby"  
"feels so...uhhhhhh"  
one more deep thrust into me and my walls clenched on him and we both came to our release screaming eachothers name.  
we sat there dripping in sweat and our breathing laboured, he kissed me softly and sat on the seats in silence. i only had my bra and i quickly put my pants and jeans back on, jake put his underwear and cutt offs back on. i eventually started to get goosebumps and jacob turned and noticed "personal heater over here" he said smiling, i moved into his arm that was open for me "thanks" i said enjoying his warmth. i placed my hand on his sculpted stomach and made lines with my finger "jacob, has it ever occured to you that i wanna spend the rest of my life with you"  
"yes.. but jess nothing last forever... no matter much how much i want it too"  
"well we still got this lifetime, and we will last"  
"i know, and there is no one else i rarther live a long happy life with, but in my world our love is forbidden but il take the risks anyday just to be with you"  
"dont believe in that forbidden crap"  
"but jess im not full human...i"  
"your human enough, you got a soul, you can love and you can feel emotions just like any other human can"  
"normal humans dont phase into giant wolves"  
"i dont care, your human too me and im so glad you imprinted on me beacause i would be a mess without you"  
"jess before me, can you remember anything before i came along ?"  
"yes and that was emptiness and pain, jake i cant imagine living without you by my side"  
"you wont have to live without me.. ever"  
"promise"  
"i promise"  
"i love you"  
"i love you too"

as much as i would love the holidays to carry on it couldnt, we were back in school for our last year eventually, but i knew this year would fly by. it was a month until graduation and everybody was getting speeches and prom stuff ready.  
me, angela, and mike was all sat our table.  
"you got your speech ready yet jess" mike asked "uh yeah, angela and i was working on it the other night"  
"its amazing" angela pointed "cant wait to hear it" mike said smiling at me, i smiled at him back "so is black taking you to prom" "umm he hasnt asked me, which is weird" jacob and the pack didnt show normal.  
"ye i mean you two have been together like what over a year"  
"ye, well maybe prom isnt his thing, but id love to go to prom" mikes face lit up, i knew soon as he asked about prom he was hoping jacob wasnt taking me, "well im hoping he will ask me... so ..angela has embry asked you"  
"umm yeah, he has"  
"oh great, so am i only one who defanately has not got a date for prom" mike said guttingly "why dont you ask jessica stanley, i heard she wants to go with you" angela said "shes cute, im gonna go and find her now and ask her, thanks angela" mike was off in a second "well he is happy"  
"yea, i really do hope jacob does ask you"  
"me too"  
angelas eyes cocked up towards the door heading into the canteen "oh my god" i turned to see what she was looking at and there walked four people who all was pale as a ghost.  
the two girls was nothing like ive ever seen. the one hand long blonde hair that curled lightly at the ends and the who was much shorter and had short brown hair that was puffed up at the back. the one boy was tall and was very big built, not fat but muscely and had short brown hair where the other one and light bronze hair that was messy and curly, his eyes made him look like he was in pain but the colour of them were unusual golden colour.  
"do you know them ?" i asked "umm yea there the cullens, they dont stay in school whole time , dr cullen takes them out on trips and hiking"  
"what they just come whenever they feel like"  
"pretty much"  
i looked towards the door and another two entere, these two looked like they were a couple. the girl and dark brown hair and dressed very casualy witha white blouse and jeans. i couldnt take my eyes of the boy next to her , tall and slim with skin as white as snow. his hair was a shiney bronze colour with highlights in some places, his lips were a bluey pink kind of colour, he was truly beautiful. i watched him sit down next the the other four.  
"who is he"  
"oh thats edward cullen and the girl next to him thats bella swan, shes a close friend of mine, you havent met her yet, shes apparently shes been on vacation"  
"dont you believe her"  
"well yea but its weird that the cullens return the same time she does its weird"  
"i see.. so who are the rest of them"  
"oh, the blonde girl is rosalie and short dark haired girl is alice, shes pretty strange and she is with the stiff looking one jasper and the big dark haired guy is emmet and he is with rosalie"  
"wait i thought they were brother and sisters"  
"there all adopted, they live together but there also together together"  
"so is that bella girl adopted"  
"bella.. no she is with edward but she lives with her dad"  
angelas eyes caught with bellas and waved back at her. she made her way over to our table "hey angela, nice to see you again"  
"hi bella nice to see you too... this is jess" bellas dark brown eyes flickered to me "oh hey, nice to meet you" she said sitting down on the chair next to me "yea nice to meet you"  
"your new here right"  
"yea"  
"everything going good so far"  
"yea, its going great"  
"good, well i better get back to edward before he wanders off without me"  
"ok"  
"see you in class ang, bye jess"  
"bye"

bella was in all of my lessons, we chatted all through them about her and edward and how she went to live with her dad, she was very easy to talk to and had to talk about.  
during the one lesson i had a text come through, i smiled at the name who it was off

jacob babe had to stay on la push sorry but i will pick you up after school ok :)  
love you lots i smiled at the text and quickly put my phone in my pocked.

the end of the day came quickly and me and bella were walking into the lot "hey jess, do you need a lift home"  
"um no its ok, my boyfriend is picking me up"  
i saw jacob leaning on the front of his truck, he hasnt noticed me yet "oh you got a boyfriend, who is he"  
"umm hes over there" i pointed him out to her and bellas eyes became huge "jacob" she said in shock "yea, you know him"  
"yea hes a close friend of mine" i smiled and walked over to him, he seen and smiled "hey beautiful" he said in a sweet tone pulling me into his arms "jacob this is bella, you know her"  
"hi jacob"  
"bella, nice to see you"  
"you too, your getting taller everyday"  
"im just filling out bella"  
"i can see, so you got yourself a girlfriend, shes anamzing girl" i kept quiet in jacob arms just smiling at him, he bent his head down to kiss me "yea she is amazing" he said beaming down at me, he kissed my lips softly.  
"ok well it was nice seeing you again, il leave you two too it, see you tomorro jess"  
"ok bye bella"  
"bye bells" jake said quickly bringing his attention back to me "you ready to go gorgeous" i asked playfully with his arms still around my waist " if you are beautiful" he said with the sweet playful humor he does have. i laughed at our little moment we had "jess whats so funny" he said trying not to laugh "its just that we never really call eachother those kind of names before and when we do we laugh. but i ent joking you are gorgeous"  
"and you are beautiful, and gorgeous and sexy and .." i cut him off "i get it jake" i said giggling like an idiot "well i got a list but that would take forever to say them all... anyway lets go"  
the drive home was silent until i decided to start a coversation "so, you and bella are close"  
"yea, we use to make mud pies when we were little, ever since then weve been close friends, she use to live in pheonix for years and finally came back to forks when she was seventeen".  
"have you ever liked her more than a friend" his face didnt seem so happy with my question, he kept his eyes firmly on the road "yes" i was speechless and jelous at the same time "do you..still..like her" i asked. my heart just saddend "no,not since i met you"  
"oh"  
"jess your the only one for me, you opened my eyes, and i know who i was destined to be with and that is you, dont get so upset i love you more than anything"  
"i love you too, and im sorry"  
"its ok, never be upset over bella it dont get you get you anywere, trust me i know"  
"why, as she upset you"  
"well when i liked her, she was with edward so i couldnt have a chance win her over, but she would stick with cullen" his eyes saddend and i couldnt believe it he looked like he was gonna cry.  
"well you seem pretty upset about her. you sure theres no feelings for her" i said angrily "jess im sure"  
"why do you look like youve been heart broken for"  
"i dont know, jess your the only one for me" i didnt reply or look at him, i knew deep down he still had feelings for her, and it killed me knowing that he does.  
we arrived at my house after 5 minutes of silence.  
"do you want me walk you in" he said sweetly, i didnt look at him and opened the door to the truck and stepped out "no thanks" i said still upset "jess please dont be like this... please" i slammed the door and started heading to my front door. i heard jacob get out of the truck and run after me. i was pulled back by my wrist. "jess please" his eyes were looking ready to pour, i knew i needed to be nicer about it i couldnt carry on being a moody bitch "jake, please, just let me go inside, il ring you later ok"  
"ok, i love you so much"  
"i love you too"  
he cupped my face and kissed softly, i was still upset and didnt put any effort into his kiss "im going in now jacob, and i will ring you later"  
"i love you" i smiled weakly and walked into the house. i said hello to my dad and ran upstairs and just led in my bed thinking.  
1 hour later my phone started lighting up and buzzing. it wasnt a number i already had saved in my phone i answered it anyway "hello"  
"hey jess its bella" great, i really needed to talk to her right now "hey whats up"  
"umm i had jacob here, he said you guys had an arguement about him liking me ages ago, i just want you too know that he stopped feeling for me a while ago and i am happy with who i got, but i just seen him really upset, and the whole time he was here he kept saying how much he loved you"  
"really" now i feel like a complete bitch, my poor jacob "really, hes waiting for you to call him" " i wish i had a way of getting to la push but i havent"  
"il take you"  
"you sure"  
"yea"  
"thanks bella"  
i gave her directions to my house and was here in no time. i was explaining to my dad when bella knocked on the door.  
"hey bella sorry i was just talking to my dad"  
"dad this bella swan"  
"oh charlies daughter"  
"hey mr melbourne"  
"alright dad i wont be home too late tonight ok"  
"ok sweetheart, by girls"  
"bye" and then we were out of the house and in bellas red chevy truck "thank you for doing this bella"  
"no problem"  
we were at la push sooner than i thought

(lemons!- youve been warned!)

"thanks bella" i said moving to hug her. i gave her hug and made my way out of the truck. i waved to bella and slowley made my way to jakes door. i saw him, lying on the sofa, his were puffy so i knew he must of had a tear.  
i lightly tapped on the glass door and his head shot up and he looked in shock to see me. he rose off the sofa and jogged to the door. "jess what are you doing he..." i quickly grabbed and pulled him into a passionate kiss, cutting off his scentence.  
i pushed him back into his house. his hands held my waist for balance " im sorry jacob..., i love you.. so much" i said between kisses "me too", " is anyone home"  
"nope, not until late late tonight"  
"good" i said getting back to kissing him. i pushed him into what must be his room, his room is no bigger than a closet i pushed him on the bed and slid the door closed. "i am truly sorry jacob" i said straddling him by his lap. my hand moved swiftly down to the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head revealing his incredible sculpted body. i started undoing my shirt buttons when jakes warm hands stopped me "jess you dont have to do this, i forgive you"  
"oh but jake, i wanna show you how much i love you and how much you mean to me.. please just let me" and with that i carried on undoing the buttons on my shirt. jake decided to help me with the last couple of buttons. i slowly let my shirt fall off me and jakes hands was already taking my bra off. once it was off his mouth was planting kisses on the nape of my neck. his full warm lips made his way down to my stomach and then back up to my breasts. goosebumps formed all over my body form the tingling feeling he was giving me "jake" i moaned. i sat up and undid my jeans, jake sat there watching me with a priceless smile on his face. i stepped out of jeans and the pulled down my pants. jacob was in his boxers before i knew it. i noticed the huge bulge in his boxers and made my way back and straddled him again. my hands made there way to his boxers and pulled them down let his lenghth free. "i love you jake" i grabbed his length and started to rub my clit with the tip of it. i squirmed at how good it felt "i love you too, soooooo much" he moaned. he thrusted against my core letting me know how badly he wanted to be inside me, he slowley entered me. we both gasped at the feel."oh god"jake moaned, he entered me fully "mmm jake i love you so much" i started to move in his lap. jakes hips bucked into me making me gasp at how deep he was managing to get. my arms snaked around his neck and his lips were on my neck. i started to rock my hips at a slow pace "mmmm jacob" his hands fell to my hips and he pushed me down onto him, my walls were contracting around him and by his grunts i could tell he liked it "go a bit faster for me baby" he said in sexy low husky tone. i followed his command "thats it baby, uhhhhhhh, god i love you so much" he said in the same tone "jacob..." i moaned loudly. my hips got faster and faster because of how close i was "moan my name baby" my eyes closed in concentration and i was moving my hips frantically "uhhhhh ... jacob" he started to move his hips into me and in one quick flash he was over top of more deep thrust we both came to our release. my body jerked underneath him and i felt jacob release inside of me. soon after jakes body collasped ontop of me "i love you jacob black never forget that"  
"and same goes for you..." he kissed my forehead.  
we decided to have somthing to eat so we ordered pizza. i was sat at the table while jacob went to the door to pay for the pizza. i remembered i had a magazine in my bag so i went to grab it. i sat back down and ficked throught, i noticed in the clothes section they had prom dresses. jacob entered back into the room and the mouthwatering on pepperoni filled the room. he sat down at the table and nosed what i was looking at "they are beautiful prom dresses jacob" trying to drop hints about prom and see if he was thinking of taking me "yea, they are" "i was thinking about buying one"  
"really"  
"yea"  
"cool" with that i slammed the magazine shut , making jacob look abit worried "i give up"  
"whats wrong"  
"you, havent you been getting my hints, you know prom is coming up, and you havent bothered even asking me if i wanted to go, why is that" he bursted into tears of laughter "whats so funny, i am not finding it funny jacob" he continiued to laugh and my faced turned into a weak smile "babe, your so beautiful when your trying to be mad at me"  
"well, i must drop dead gorgeous, because im really angry that you havent asked me"  
"you are goreous, and it would be honour to take you to prom" i was suddenly less agitated "seriously you will take me"  
"of course"  
"wow thank you".

awwwwww!, i had fun writing this chapter.  
a little jump in the story next chapter will be prom ! :)

review please !


	7. prom !

prom chapter ! :) hehe .x something big will happen in this chapter.  
smaller chapter this time again i do not own the characters apart from jess.

jess ~*~

my heart was pounding out of my chest while i was finishing getting ready to go to the prom. my palms were starting to sweaty thinking jacob was going to see me in this dress which came to just below my thighs and puffed out. the colour was a rich black colour and had a thick dark pink belt which wrapped around my waist.  
i didnt do anything special with my hair, just put some curls in with my irons, i put some natural eye shadow on and some eyeliner and mascara on and i was done.  
i heard jacobs husky voice enter down stairs and my breathing quickend and went stiff. "jessica, jacobs here, you ready, dont want to be late for prom" i heard my dad shout , i took a deep breath and puffed my hair at the back, my heels were on my bed and i quickly rushed to put them on. i stepped out of my room and made my way to the top of the stairs knowing jacob was waiting at the bottom wearing a smart tux. i reached the top of the landing and jacobs jaw dropped "wow, sweetie you look, beautiful" my dad said smiling up the stairs at me "you look, gorgeous" jacob said not taking his eyes off me. i finally reached the bottom of the stairs and jacob took my hand. i looked at my dad who was smiling, "you do look beautiful, jacob keep her safe,"  
"i will do mr melbourne" it was funny jacob acting all poliet around my dad "have a great time kids" i threw my arms around my dad and kissed his cheeks "thanks dad"  
"its ok darling, now go and have a great time". me and jacob walked to his new polished truck, i went to open the but was stopped by jakes warm hands "let me open it for you" so he did and i stepped in carefully, i took a deep breathe knowing my nerves were starting to get the better of me.  
and jacob in a smart suit was nothing ive ever seen, i never thought of him wearing a smart suit but my god he looked fine, but still nothing can be better than him topless. jacob entered and sat down, my eyes were fixed on him "you look, wow tonight jacob" he looked me up and down, spending some extra time on my legs "i look wow, jess i am struggling from keeping that dress on you right now"  
"glad you like it" he gave me those ' you know you want me' eyes and started the engine.

once we arrived at the dance, i could here the bass of the music blaring from the room were everybody was. jacob helped me out of the car and we made our way inside. on the way in we noticed photos were being taken "you two look like a beautiful couple, right , smile" me and jake both looked into the camera and smiled, the flash went and we started to make our way into the hall.

every girl looked at me and jacob like ' how did she pull him' and then the little annoying giggle. we entered the room and the music blared out at me. i could everyone dancing on the dance floor. i looked around to see if there was anyone i knew, i could see angela and embry having photos took in the corner of the room, she gave me a quick wave and i waved in return.  
she looked stunning in that red dress. i carried on looking around and at the door i seen bella and edward enter the room.  
"would you like to go outside, they have a gazebo" "ok" he took my hand and we made our way to the the lit up gazebo which was huge. i couldnt help but notice we were the only ones out here. the music changed and something much softer was blaring out.

i noticed it was the voice of _Taylor swift_ singing _crazier._

_I've never gone with the wind _

_Just let it flow_

_ Let it take me where it wants to go_

jacob took my hand and layed on his arm and wrapped his one arm around my waist "jake you cant be serious, you want me to dance"  
"ahh why not"  
" ok" we rocked are bodys side to side slowly in time with the music.

_Till you open the door_

_ There's so much more_

_ I've never seen it before_

we looked deeply into each other eyes whilst swaying slowly and blissfully to the music "jake, promise me we will be together forever"

_I was trying to fly_

_ But I couldn't find wings_

"i promise, jess my life has been changed so much since ive met you and i wouldnt change it for the world"  
"same here, ive been trying to escape the pain of losing my mum, but then i met you and ive never felt more complete"  
he placed his lips softly to mine.

_Then you came along_

_ And you changed everything_

jake swiftly lifted me up in the air and spun us around, in time with the lyrics before slowly laying me down and capturing my lips with his. our eyes never lost connection we started swaying again with our eyes locked.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_ Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I _

_I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier, Crazier_

_crazier_

"jess if i asked you to marry me one day, what would you say"  
"id say, yes,"  
"ok" he started to lowering himself on one knee and pulled out a black box. my heart was racing knowing what he was going to do.  
"jessica would you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife" tears flooded my eyes and i gasped when he opened the box showing me the diamond ring it contained "jake i... yes" i said wiping the tears from my eyes. jacob smiled and lifted me in the air with his arms. both happier than ever been before.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for _

_I don't want to hide any more._

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and i_

_ I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier_

_ crazier, Crazier_

_ crazier._

he placed the ring on my finger and it fitted perfectly "jake what about my age im only 17"  
"il wait till we finished school, give us a year to figure out what were gonna say to our dads"  
"jake this perfect, im glad you did this, but we should keep this on the low ok"  
"thats fine, you agreed to marry me, thats all i need"  
"i love you jacob ephraim black"  
"i love you too future jessica carlie black"

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier,Crazier, _

_crazier._

awww! , how about that, i love it,, nearly cried writing it :') picture of her ring and prom dress is on my profile :)

review, need ideas for future chapters


	8. changes

Jacobs (pov)

man patrolling really does drain you energy, running around everywhere. it was gone midnight and mine and quils patrol was over, i can finally go back and see jess before she goes to sleep, i told her i finished patrolling at 12 and too stay awake. since prom me and jess have never been closer, still these our early days, things could change, hopefully for the best.

"yo jake" quil said running up behind me "can i ask you something" he was at my side now but i didnt look at him, i just carried on walking "sure, your my best bud you can ask me anything"  
"uh ok, why didnt you tell me you were engaged" DAMN, listening to eachothers thoughts has it down side, every good memory you kept to your self is never secret. "maybe because, we wanted to keep it on the low, come on man, you know how things get out of hand when news i spread around"  
"i understand bro, i have some things i wanna keep on the down low"  
"oh, naked girls you see in porn magzines and get bonar over, please, you gotta one track mind"  
"hey jake i wouldnt make it sound so bad if i was you, everytime we patrol together, you flash images of jess...naked, thats why i love patrolling with you"  
"why because i think of jess naked"  
"bro its not a bad thing, i mean look at her i understand why its hard to keep thoughts like that kept hidden, shes smoking"  
"dude you really got lay off of complimenting my girlfriend all the time, i know she might be a hottie but shes mine"  
"i bet i can win her, with my good looks,all i have to is walk up to her and say ' hey babe,wanna peice of the quil miester" i lauhed at his joke " and shel see the size of your dick and laugh"  
"hey, when hes cold, he gets small, but still, im a bomb when it comes to the ladies"  
"alright whatever dude, considering we never get cold"  
"hey il be better than you when it comes to have sex, i wont be like you ' oh yeah, shit, jess im gonna cum;" quil said in a funny pitch voice, taking the piss out of me, " dude, i wish you werent a wolf sometimes"  
"im sorry i wont take the piss anymore i promise...so have you told sam yet" i didnt think about sam until now, but whats the rush to tell him anyway, its not important to him "no,and i dont plan too"  
"you gotta tell him sooner or later"  
"why, he dont need to know all of my life"  
"jake hes the al..." i cut him "alpha male... is that what your going to say, quil i dont care, he dont need to know anything, sometimes i wish i wasnt a werewolf and wasnt in any stupid pack"  
"jake, dude, you could of been alpha and you could of been the boss of sam" i liked the idea of that, being sams boss, telling him what to do for a change "yea, well, im not and if i had a choice, i wouldnt be a werewolf either, i hate it, i wanna marry jess and grow old with her,but i cant"  
"you could stop phasing, and youl get older"  
"sam wouldnt allow it, im beta"  
"runaway, and dont phase"  
"quil your crazy, besides i have jess to lookafter i cant just leave her"  
"take her with you"  
"she wouldnt"  
"you never know, shes 18 soon, shel be free, and she will be finished with school"  
"yea well, i still dont think she will do it"  
"you could try"  
"i suppose, but if she dont want to then thats fine"  
"alright man, i better get back home"  
"alright dude, see ya round"  
"bye jake"

i ran back to jesses as fast as i could, i saw a dim glow behind her curtains, great shes awake and its 1.20, uh oh. but she kept her window open for me to climb through, i climebed up the branched of the tree outside her window before swinging into her room. there she led ontop of the cover in her white pj shorts and a blach vest top. her blue eyes were a darker shade from her tierdness. her heartmelting smile grew upon her face as she seen me appear in her room. her hair shiney and straight with the odd wavey areas. she was perfect, and i could not wait to marry this women.  
"hey baby" her voice was soft and had a higher pitch than usual, probally because shes tierd. i walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed "hey beautiful" her small hand took mine "what took you so long" her fingers weved throught mine "sorry,quil started talking to me and..." she sat up and captured my lips "its ok you here now thats all that matters" she made a smile and softly put her lips to mine. i lifted my legs onto the bed and lowered ourselves so she was lying again and i led facing her on my side.  
"i missed you jess" i looked her up and down, her body was perfect led there in front of she is sexy "missed you too" she lifted her one leg that was furthest away from me giving me full view of the crotch of her shorts. my hands rubbed down the leg that was nearest to feel of her creamy, silky skin was enough to drive me crazy. i lets my fingers run across her abdomen, her eyes became fully aware of what i was doing "jacob, go a little lower" my eyes locked with hers and i smoothly ran my fingers to the top of her shorts and undid the the tie, making them looser around her. her eyes were pleading at me to put her out of her misery, and touch her were she wanted to be touched. i pulled her shorts down her legs revealing her baby pink panties "jess whats made you in this mood"  
"jake, just you in general makes me like this" i was satisfied with her comment and carried on. my finger grazed along the wet patch in her panties and the chimes of her moans filled my ears. i continued to rub her through her pants making every rub harder. her moans became louder with each rub "sshhh jess your dad is asleep" her hands pressed down on mine, making me rub harder. "hmmmm jacob" encorage by her moans i guided my finger to the side of her pants and pushed it to the side revealing her core. i inhaled her scent and rubbed her clit. her body shook and a gasp escaped her mouth as she came to her release "i should go on late patrol more often if this is what i get to do" her mouth grew into a smile, her eyes full of lust "ive just been so frustrated lately were me and you dont have sex that often anymore"  
"baby we have our whole life to have sex" i looked to the side of her bed and seen a empty box of cereal bars "hungry babe" i pointed out the empty box of cereal bars "i had a craving for cereal bars, and ended up buying a box"  
"ok, very random but ok"

"ive been eating so much lately, and keep having cravings"  
"i get cravings all the time"  
"no matter how much i eat, il never eat as much as you"  
"well when your active all the time, you tend to get hungry very often"  
"well, ive been eating alot these last couple of weeks"  
"thought you looked abit fatter" ooops shouldnt of said that, i did mean it in a jokey way and she knew it "jacob, how dare you, right im not gonna eat now"  
"it was a joke babe, your not fat" i lifted her vest top, showing her flat tonned stomach "that is not fat, you have the most perfect figure ever"  
"thanks"  
"jess, if i asked you to runnaway with me, would you"  
"course i would, why are you asking me this"  
"because i want you to run away with me" her hazel eyes widened in responce of what i just said "seriously"  
"really, i dont want to stay here"  
"what about your pack"  
"i dont care, i dont want to be in a pack anymore, il stop phasing"  
"jacob there your family and i dont want you to leave them, and plus my dad needs me"  
"jess this is about us, having a happy life and your dads a tough man, he can takecare of himself"  
"were will we go"  
"anywere"  
" that all sounds lovely jacob, but give it time ok, and i promise i will leave with you, and we will start our own life"  
"cant wait"  
i wrapped my arms around her and her eye shut and peacfully fell to sleep.


	9. birthday surprise

okk, just a little jump forward in the story its jacobs birthday . :), XXXX enjoy,

i do not anything, stephanie meyer does :)

jacobs p.o.v

"happy birthday son" said my dad , as me and the rest of boys sat in the living room, opening gifts "thanks guys..thanks for the gifts"  
"no problem"  
"you old man" said quil, tryig to be funny "quil , shut up" said paul , punching him in the arm "OW, not cool"  
"so jake, what do you want to do tonight" asked sam "well, im going to meet jess in the meadow"  
"ohhhhhhh jess, in the meadow, really , abit public ent it" said quil "really quil, please, were not doing... that"  
"doing what then"  
"nothing that your thinking"  
"sure"  
we had something to eat and watched abit of t.v and before i knew it, it was time to go and meet jess.  
i jogged to the meadow and sat down in the middle waiting for jess to arrive "hey you" said a rechonisable voice and i was pushed onto my back with jess lying on top of me "surprise,happy birthday"  
"well i can honestly say , you are the best birthday gift ever" she smiled and rolled of me "so hows your day been so far"  
"alot better know, but all been great"  
"good" she captured my lips and kissed them softly " i got you something"  
"jess you didnt have to" she opened her bag and pulled out a cup cake, and a candle "happy birthday" the cup cake had a huge swil of cream on the top and sprinkles. "aww thats sweet" i said giggling like an idiot "isnt it just" she pulled out a lighter and lit the candle and stuck in the cake "make a wish" she said and handed me the cake. i thought long and hard at what to wish for, then it came to me, i wanted to be with this women forever, for my whole life. i wished and blew out the candle "well, done , now all thers left to do is wait and see if your wish comes true"  
"oh i hope it does", i scooped up some cream on my finger and smeard it just below her nose "JACOB, how dare you" she said giggling, her tounge licked her top lip "yummm, vanilla"  
"really" i brounth the cake to my mouth and went to like the cream " you like it"  
"jess, it tastes amazing"  
"i knew youd like it". i pulled the cake from my mouth and she started to giggle "what" she started to giggle even louder "what, whats so funny"  
"you got a bit, around your mouth" then i realised i had cream around my mouth "oh dear, give me a kiss"  
"uh huh, go away cream boy"  
"nah, come give me a kiss" she went to get up and run but i caught her legs and pulled me ontop of her and kissed her lips "jacob" she giggled "now you got a cream face too".  
"ok , i have another surprise for you" she said wiping the cream off her face. i did the same. she rumaged through her bag and pulled out a box the was wrapped up in the wrapping paper. she handed it over to me and i shook it "wander what it could be" she had a worried face "why do you have such a worried look on your face, im gonna love it"  
"i hope so babe , i really do"  
i started un wrapping the wrapping paper until it was just a plain carboard box. "before you open it, i want you to know, that i love you so much jacob"  
"i love you too, more than anything" i closed my eyes and opened the box, but i still had my eyes closed.  
i slowley began to open my eyes to see a what looked like one of those electric themometers, but i wasnt, it was a pregnancy test. i looked up at jess, with shocked eyes, her eyes were the same "jess... are you..."  
"surprise"  
"when"  
"im 2 weeks pregnant"  
"thats wanderful jess... were gonna have a baby" i was so happy, i pulled into my arms and cuddled her, kissing her like a mad man "jacob, are you sure you want to do this"  
"jess, im willing to be a dad, long as you will be willing to be a mum"  
"then, lets do it, lets have this baby"  
we sat in the meadow all day talking about everything, mostly about the baby.

review


End file.
